


I Love Him

by di_knoxville, dwalk1_2002



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Married to the boss of her boss, Station 19 TV, THE GHOSTS THAT HAUNT US, When The One You Love Is In LOve With Someone Else, season 3 episode 13, un-requited love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/pseuds/di_knoxville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: MATURE FOR LANGUAGEAn alternate version of Season 3 Episode 14 (The Ghosts That Haunt Me)Please comment whether you like it or don't. I'm still learning!I don't have MAYA as Captain as I can't reconcile her jump from un-ranked tolieutenant to captain in such a brief time-span. Also, Arizona Robbins had alreadymoved away (leaving the door open for Maya and Carina to get together)Second Chapter
Relationships: Andrea Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	I Love Him

"Wha...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Jack Gibson hissed, seconds after Andy Herrera informed him that she'd been  
spending her off-shift nights at Battalion Chief Robert Sullivan's home: they're both Lieutenant's making him technically their boss'  
boss.

"Keep your _voice down_!" she hissed in response. 'I thought about not telling you, and you just proved my point!"

' **Aid Car 19, Engine 19...smoke reported at Big John's Bowling Alley-6625 Buena Serra Avenue**...'

The two ex-lovers hurry into their 'turn-outs' and climb into the engine they had been 'pulling maintenance' on, pulling out  
of the vehicle bay with the siren blaring. Andy tries to concentrate on her driving while Jack peppers her with questions:

"You're sleeping with Sullivan!?"

'YES, JACK!-GET OUTTA THE FUCKNG WAY, PUTA MADRE!"

"And, and...please tell me you're pulling my dick!"

"That isn't all of it..."

"What's that mean?"

"I...I MARRIED SULLIVAN"...

"This shit gets BETTER AND BETTER!", he groaned. "You _PANICKED_ , RIGHT? When your dad got sick again?"

"Jack, I married Sullivan because I love him. Yes, we wanted my dad to be able to see his daughter get married, but we couldn't  
have known...that he'd go down shortly after. Can we drop it-it's NOT YOUR BUSINESS!"<

At the scene, he won't let it go, at least until she makes a stand: "We're AT A SCENE-can we concentrate on the people who need our help,  
whatta you say? FUCK, Gibson!"

Inside it's clear that the will need Ladder 19 as well, which Andy calls for after evacuating a small group of children from the 'party room'  
to the rear of the bowling alley-they end up in a storage room for old or inoperable equipment. Jack searches for a way out while Herrera  
keeps the children calm. There's no fire exit and Gibson starts to panic; Herrera had no choice but to leave the children to get HIM to calm  
down...she took the time to notify Acting Captain Jimenez of their location: "CAPTAIN...we're at the rear northwest of the structure...request  
sledgehammers to break through the structure wall-Gibson and I are trapped with 10 children, all under ten years of age...the smoke is  
getting heavier-please expedite!"

She turned to Gibson and said "Breathe with me, Jack, c'mon: IN...OUT...that's right...you gotta calm down!" Lowering her voice she added "The  
kids are getting scared."

When that didn't work she tried another tack: "You might be right-I might have rushed into Marrying Sullivan but I swear to you that I'm in  
love with him too...I AM, Jack...WE LOVE EACH OTHER."

Gibson got control of himself right before Dean Miller and Travis Montgomery breached the wall. Once all of the children are attended to by  
A19 and A23 (it and E23 had been summoned by Captain Jimenez based on the estimated number of persons needing medical and the size  
of the blaze)...once the Captain declared the fire 'out' Andy takes the wheel once again and starts the drive back to the station.

Her fellow Lieutenant started to say "So..."

"SO...WHAT, Gibson?! WHAT! Goddamn!"

"Just..we gotta start annulment proceedings RIGHT AWAY...as in _ASAP_!"

"Please listen to me, ok? I'm not annulling my marriage, because I don't regret it. I understand that you don't want to hear that we're in  
love but we are. And yes when YOU asked me to marry you I said I didn't want to marry you ar anyone else, and at the time I meant it,  
but I hadn't met Sullivan then. Now I'm gonna ask a favor..."

"What?" he asks grudgingly, sounding pissed-off.

"Keep this between us for now, please? You loved me once..."

"Make that STILL", he interrupted.

"OK. Keep this to yourself, until he and I figure out our next move, HR-wise. OK?"

"Yeah...Yeah, OK?"

At a stoplight, she turned her head to smile at him. "Gracias, Cariño."/p>

He smiled back understanding that she meant the last part as a term of fondness...the type assigned to an 'ex'...

\---------)

Dr. Carina DeLuca's back-to-back deliveries leave her bone-tired and more than ready to log some time on the very comfortable  
sofa in her office. Tiredly, she checks her phone before shutting her eyes, which pop open wide at the THREE MISSED CALLS she spots  
on the device screen. She re-dialed, and the first thing Maya Bishop said on answering was "ARIZONA ROBBINS-WHO IS SHE?!"

"Bella, I would like nothing more than to talk to you about this but"-she yawns elaborately-"I completed only now two consecutive  
deliveries: very difficult...I hoped to sleep a few hours: what is wrong? Is it urgent?"

"NO. No, I'll call you in a few hours. My shift ends at 8am tomorrow."

"Thank you my love. I promise to answer all of your questions. Ciao."

\---------)

Spanish Translation by dwalk1_2002

Puta Madre-Asshole/Son of a Bitch/Motherfucker

Cariño-Sweety/Honey (in this case fondness not romantic)


End file.
